


Рыцари, чудовища

by R2R



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Present Tense, Side Story, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эпизод из жизни Падме до того, как она стала королевой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыцари, чудовища

— Это твои рыцари, Падме?  
Это её рыцари. Чёрный рыцарь, белый рыцарь  
Ей не нравится дежариик — круглое поле, фигурки-чудовища. Падме любит старинную игру в рыцарей и башни. Архаичную, говорит наставница.   
Квадрат доски. Чёрные клетки, белые клетки. Чёрные воины, белые воины. Слишком просто, говорит наставница. Слишком примитивно. Так никогда не бывает в настоящем сражении.  
  
Дежариик полезен будущему политику. Он прививает стратегическое мышление. Рыцарей и башни нужно оставить в прошлом. Там, где им и место. В детстве. У тебя было чудесное детство, не так ли? Теперь будь добра повзрослеть.  
  
Вместо сказок на ночь — сводки. Вместо перешёптывания о мальчиках и нарядах — уроки этикета и дворцовые приёмы.  
Младшая фрейлина. Уроки самообороны, уроки пилотирования. Экономика, политика, история, космогация. Верховая езда, танцы. Стрелковая подготовка, медицинская подготовка.  
Кто-то мог бы подумать, что это тяжело. Что это скучно. Что Падме тоскует по обычной жизни обычной девочки-подростка.  
А вот и ничего подобного.  
  
Падме не показывает язык этому воображаемому кому-то. Как можно! Вместо этого она с выверенной точностью отражает своё отношение к его воображаемым глупым мыслям. Чуть приподнятая бровь, угол наклона головы, миллиметр движения губ. Лёгкое презрение.  
  
Ей нравится учиться. Ей было бы скучно там, в обычной школе. Ей хорошо здесь, во дворце. Ей нравится быть лучшей. Не обидно и проигрывать. Честно. Когда кто-то опережает её — Падме не злится и не огорчается. Она знает свой потолок. Своё небо. Она каждый день дотягивается до него — ладони в замок над головой, поднялись на носки, тянемся, тянемся, девочки... Занятие окончено. Переходим к водным процедурам. Каждый день сцепленные ладони отодвигают небо чуть дальше, чуть выше. Дыхание ровное. Улыбка дружелюбная. Взгляд заинтересованный.  
  
Здесь нет ни чёрного, ни белого. Мир разноцветен. Мир — очень сложная игра. Разноцветная паутина галактических торговых путей, разноцветная мозаика звёздных секторов, разноцветные таблицы налоговых ставок, разноцветные стрелки сложных отношений в сенате.  
  
Когда-нибудь девочки из дворца окончательно вольются в разноцветный хоровод живых существ Галактики. Кто-то из них будет направлять эти яркие огоньки и передвигать квадратики в таблицах. Кто-то будет окрашивать мозаику в новые цвета.  
  
На планете — праздник Середины Лета. Ночь. Падме стоит, положив локти и подбородок на высокие перила галереи. Внизу, в тёмной воде, дрожат цветные огни. Огни сейчас повсюду. Фонарики, светящиеся гирлянды, вспышки фейерверков.  
  
Она слышит шаги, но не оборачивается. Ни к чему. Ей и так прекрасно известно, кто это.  
— Не скучаешь?  
— Нет, конечно, — она откликается не по протоколу. Его это всегда забавляет.  
— У тебя чудесная причёска.  
  
Дыхание юноши касается завитков на её шее. Голос юноши глубок и мягок.  
Падме дёргает плечом. Совершенно не придворный жест.  
— Как я мог забыть? Ты же не любишь пустых разговоров.  
— Пустых разговоров не бывает.  
— Не боишься выволочки? Разве ты не должна быть там, внизу?  
— В воде? — Падме чуть оборачивается. С улыбкой.   
Доброжелательная улыбка, глаза раскроем шире, девочки, ещё шире, улыбочку держим, дыхание не забываем. Запомнили? Вот так выглядит искренний интерес, внимание и симпатия. Улыбка номер семь. Послезавтра зачёт.  
— Там, на площади. Где танцуют.  
— Но отсюда такой чудесный вид.  
— Ах, Падме, все виды дворца неизменно чудесны. На то он и дворец.  
— Ах, Марко, ты, как всегда, прав.  
— Это было "поди к демонам"? — улыбается он.  
— Если ты сам всё знаешь, зачем спрашивать?  
— Уклончива, как всегда. Улыбаться, отступать, но не сдавать позиций ни на шаг. Ты чудо, Падме.  
— Ах, Марко, ты так любезен.  
  
Марко закусывает костяшки пальцев. Он недоволен. Но недовольство тут же исчезает в лучах его улыбки. Открытая, искренняя, дружелюбная улыбка номер пять, вариант для мальчиков.  
— Я совсем забыл, ну надо же. У меня для тебя есть подарок.  
— Вот как?  
— Да. Это на прощание. Я получил назначение. В департамент общественных связей.  
— Поздравляю, Марко. Уверена, тебя оценили по заслугам.  
— Ох-ох. А как же "мне будет не хватать наших встреч"?  
— Наши личные предпочтения не имеют значения в сравнении с общественной пользой.  
— Другими словами, ты будешь только рада от меня отделаться?  
— Ах, Марко, поди к демонам, — она чуть хихикает.   
Хихиканье номер восемь, "я на самом деле так не думаю, но хочу вас чуть поддразнить".  
  
— Интересно, что ты скажешь, если тебя действительно разозлить? — лениво интересуется Марко. — Я уверен, за всем этим кто-то прячется. Кто-то живой. А, Падме? Ку-ку. Выгляни на минутку.  
— О чём ты? — она смеётся. Поправляет цветы в причёске.   
  
Один цветок выпадает, Падме пытается пристроить его на место, потом, не видя протянутых пальцев Марко, роняет вниз, в чёрную воду. На миг касается ладонью лба.  
— Пожалуй, я всё же приму твой совет и спущусь вниз. Праздник просто великолепен, правда? Ах, и это не Дорме там внизу? — она указывает в сторону танцующих, неоформленным округлым жестом. Отговорка. Ритуал. Они оба это понимают.  
  
— Твой подарок, — он протягивает свёрток.  
— Благодарю, Марко, это так мило. И так неожиданно. Прости, у меня ничего нет в ответ, — она принимает подарок и сразу отступает на шаг.  
— Это же подарок, — говорит он чуть растерянно. — Мне ничего не нужно.  
— Но мы ведь расстаёмся, — объясняет она. — И у тебя новое назначение. Прими тогда ещё раз мои поздравления.  
Марко кивает.  
Падме снова чуть улыбается.  
— Ты позволишь? — она быстрым шагом идёт к лестнице.   
Марко остаётся на месте.   
Он не предлагает её проводить.   
Она не оборачивается.  
  
Далеко заполночь она возвращается в комнату, где свёрток не брошен наспех на кровать, а аккуратно, под эстетичным углом, размещён на столе. Угол поворота остался прежним. Наверное, это хорошо. Падме развязывает ленту, разворачивает тонкий пластик. Набор для дежариика. Голографический. С эргономичным дистанционным интерфейсом. С трёхмерным звуком повышенной реалистичности. С гибким варьированием степени сложности, от новичка до чемпиона. Так написано на коробке.  
Очень символичный подарок. Прошлое, которое для неё совсем недавно было настоящим.  
  
Падме медленно надевает управляющие кольца и включает игру. Ранкоры рычат, гундарки размахивают лапами. Они очень похожи на живых. Падме читает на коробке: "Идеальная визуализация кинематики. Возможность глубокой настройки стратегий поведения".   
  
Можно обучить голографических зверей, и они будут играть сами, уже без неё. Через много-много лет, когда её уже не будет. Только тогда, наверное, и игры будут совсем другие. Управляться они уж точно будут силой мысли. Никто не захочет напяливать столько колец ради какой-то там старинной забавы.  
  
Падме с неожиданной симпатией смотрит на игрушечного ранкора. Протягивает палец — погладить. Зверь уворачивается и рявкает. Правильно. Он же не настоящий. Его нельзя потрогать. И укусить он не может. Только рычит.  
  
А в старой игре фигурки нужно было брать в руки и передвигать. А у доски не было программ. Все стратегии, все хитрости — в голове игрока. И звука не было. Чёрные рыцари и белые рыцари одинаково молчаливы.  
И там было всего два цвета.  
Белый — на самом деле не чисто белый. Светлое дерево, очень гладкое, и при этом тёплое на ощупь. Тонкие прожилки, уходящие вглубь и переплетающиеся слои.   
Чёрный — лаковый, блестящий, он куда ярче белого-который-не-белый. Эти фигурки на ощупь холодные, они лишь запотевают от дыхания, но никогда не отогреваются. Если приглядеться, лак пронизан паутиной мелких трещинок.  
  
Здесь было бы впору прошептать "Спасибо, Марко". И две слезинки. Номер один. Да, пожалуй, этого будет достаточно. Стереть мокрую дорожку с одной щеки, на другой оставить.  
  
Вместо этого Падме ставит игру на подоконник. Открывает окно. А потом, уже зевая вовсю, быстро-быстро щёлкает пальцами — задаёт программу. На доске остаётся один ранкор.   
Сейчас три. В пять стандартного поднимаются повара и уборщики, в шесть — слуги и фрейлины, значит, в пять пятьдесят стандартного будет самое то. Падме выставляет громкость и роняет кольца по одному в приёмный лоток игровой доски.


End file.
